DESCRIPTION (Investigator's Abstract): Biostereometrics is the spacial or spacial-temporal analysis of biological form or function based on principles of analytic geometry. This technique defines the surface of an object by a finite set of three dimensional coordinates generated from the analysis of pairs of two dimensional images. The coordinates can be manipulated as desired to determine surface area, volumes of specific parts or the whole, lengths, etc. The comparison of data over time allows for time specific changes to be monitored: motion analysis for very short time periods and growth/degradation for long time periods. This project extends automated computerized image analysis into the clinical environment for infants and children. It will result in the development of optimized algorithm and supporting devices which will allow for the detection of disease, detection of disease and treatment induced complications, enhancement of diagnostic technologies and rehabilitation. Hardware and software enhancements needed for the clinical environment for imaging infants and children will be investigated including the use of alternative non-visible imaging wavelengths (UV and IR).